


Echo

by MontanaHarper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Afterward, Dean found it tucked into the side pocket of his duffel...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> episode tag for 5x22 – _Swan Song_
> 
> I cannot possibly thank [](http://casspeach.dreamwdith.org/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) enough. She Britpicks, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.

Afterward, Dean found it tucked into the side pocket of his duffel, its awkward shape wrapped in a piece of notebook paper with Dean's name on the outside in Sam's familiar chicken-scratch. He didn't need to unwrap it to know what it was, but he slid a finger beneath the flap anyway and watched the tape tear down the middle with a strange kind of déjà vu, the decades-old memory feeling almost more real than the here-and-now. For a second the bronze and black of the amulet were vivid against the white, and then the colors swam and blurred together in his vision.

_I want you to have it._

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Thank you, Sammy."


End file.
